


there are words to say

by moonlight_fairytale



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Established Relationship, Just Mori and Sora being super soft, M/M, Set somewhere in the near future probably, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, very self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27783349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlight_fairytale/pseuds/moonlight_fairytale
Summary: And there are songs to singBut I can hardly speak at all(Dear Valentine - Guster)
Relationships: Arihara Morihito/Oohara Sora
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	there are words to say

**Author's Note:**

> As implied by the description, the fanfic is inspired by Dear Valentine~

"Hey, hey, that cat over there looks like Tama!" Sora said cheerfully.

"It really does." Morihito smiled at Sora's attempts to beckon the cat. lt stayed apathetic despite Sora's best efforts.

"She doesn't want to come!" He looked dejected. Morihito would've liked to help, but his experience with cats came from handling Sora's cat, thus making Sora the expert in that area. If his memory was correct, Sora's family had to put her down two years ago, which reminded him of how sad Sora was back then. He was sad, too, to his surprise, as he never realized that he grew so attached to Tama, and that feeling doubled down when he saw Sora breaking down after they took her to the vet. Even now, he felt his eyes tear up a little thinking about it.

"Sora, we will miss the meeting." He nudged him gently.

"Right, the meeting. Let's go."

That night, Morihito dreamed about Tama. He dreamed about the first time he saw her. He didn't raise a pet before - his parents were never fond of them, so when he visited Sora's house for the first time, he didn't know how to act around her. He walked cautiously around Tama, making eye contact with her widened pupils and keeping a distance from her.

 _"That's Tama-chan! Don't worry, she's super friendly!"_ He recalls Sora saying, with a big goofy smile that Morihito remembers fondly. Then, Sora proceeded to take Tama and hold her for Morihito to see.

 _"She’s like a long noodle, right?"_ And that made Morihito laugh more than he thought it would. Probably because it was Sora. It was always because of Sora.

After that dream, he woke slightly sluggish and feeling funny. He was wary of Tama at the beginning, but later, he was jealous of her. When they went to Sora's room - to do their homework together - at some point, Sora's concentration vanished (perhaps, it never existed in the first place) and Sora gave up. He was too distracted by Tama's mews, telling Morihito that he couldn't simply ignore her when she was that adorable.

When Morihito realized he was fighting a lost fight, he allowed Sora a break. That was, actually, something he was glad he did, because it was the first time he heard Sora's singing and playing live.

 _"Tama-chan, do you want me to put up a performance for you?"_ Tama answered with a mew,

which Sora seemed to take seriously. _"You do! I know you do!"_ He took off Tama of his lap and placed her on Morihito's lap, much to Morihito's dismay, since he still was new to cats being so close, but soon, both he and Tama paid more attention to Sora. He took the guitar laying in the corner of the room and started strumming on it.

Morihito could tell it was a bit out of tune, but if he knew that, then Sora must've too. And if Sora didn't mind, suddenly, despite the proper and strict training he's received from a young age, he didn't mind either. He quite liked it, like he liked Sora's first successful song, and like he liked the following, lesser song. There was something charming about those songs, even if others thought the second was awful. Though nothing matched to hearing Sora in person.

Sora's playing. It was far more charming. Morihito felt his breath stopping when he saw Sora's deft fingers flicking the strings so naturally. He had a perfect tempo, moving from one chord to the other, sometimes lingering a bit, but it wasn't because of a bad technique. Oh no, Morihito could tell it was a personal choice, and that made the playing feel like...like _Sora_.

He thought he couldn't be more mesmerized, but he was proven wrong when Sora started singing. He was torn between the need to look at every movement Sora made, to the desire to close his eyes and let the melody take over.

He wished it would go on forever. He wished it would never end.

"Mori?" Sora's voice was tired and hoarse. Did they not turn on the AC before going to bed? It would be bad if Sora were to lose his voice because of such a careless mistake ."Are you awake?"

"Yes, sorry." He turned around to face Sora rubbing his eyes. Ah, he looked so cute when he was sleepy. Though, it wasn't much of a statement coming from him, because Morihito thought Sora always looked cute, regardless of the occasion or the situation. "Did I wake you up?"

"Mhm, no, I had a bit of a weird dream."

"What kind of dream?"

"Ah, it was so weird." Sora was much more awake now, and the enthusiasm was starting to seep into his voice. "I saw Ren and Nozomu in my dream. They were dressed like they were in an old TV show! And, um, they were fighting evil ninjas!"

"That sounds...interesting.” Morihito chuckled. "You have the wildest dreams, don’t you?”

"I think it was pretty tame compared to the last dream I remember. The one where Sou was a librarian and he cooked soba in the library."

"Yes, that was certainly, uh, an obnoxious one."

"I always dream about the stupidest things." Soushi would've probably retaliated with a sentence about how _stupid people dream about stupid things_ if he was here. "Hey, hey, what do you dream about, Mori?"

He debated whether he should tell Sora. He didn't want to make him sad by mentioning Tama, but he figured it was alright, with how Sora behaved earlier that day. "Actually, l had a dream about you, just now, before up."

"About me? Really?" Sora was fully awake after hearing it. He was excited, invading Morihito's personal space and hugging his arm. "What did you dream about? Was it a good dream?"

His eyes were sparkling with curiosity, with the look Morihito could never deny.

"I dreamed about the first time I went to your house. You remember? When you needed help with your math homework..."

"But it was too boring so, instead, I put up a little concert for you and Tama?" Sora let out a big smile. "Of course I remember! Oh, did you dream about it because we saw that kitty earlier?"

"Probably." His smile was contagious, now Morihito smiled too. "Do you remember the name of the song you played?"

"Ah, what was the song?” His eyebrows knitted. "I think it was a song by an American band, right? Umm…”

"It _was_ in English, so probably." Morihito tried to remember some of the lines. Sora's pronunciation in English wasn't the best when he was in high school, so it was hard to decipher the words he said.

"I can't remember at all! Now I won't be able to fall asleep because it will bug me!"

Uh oh, that wasn't good. It took Morihito so long to put Sora in some sort of schedule so he won't be spending half of his days sleeping and his nights working after they graduated from university. Especially since most of their meetings and training sessions were in the early morning...

"Here, let me help you fall asleep." He signed Sora to lay down. When Sora did, he started to kiss his forehead gently. "Maybe I'll sing you a lullaby?"

"I will _never_ fall asleep if you do." Sora laughed a bit. "And if you kiss me like that, l think I'll get too excited."

"Sora..." He sighed but still smiled. Of course, he spoiled him too much, didn't he? He scolded himself as he gave Sora another small kiss right next to his eye.

"Mori! Kiss me properly!"

"And then you’ll try to sleep?"

"Nope. This conversation gave an idea for a new song!” 

“We have a meeting tomorrow, though. And it’s a meeting with other units, so we can’t be late like last time…” Morihito reminded him.

"I'll catch some sleep after it, then. I have to write while I still have my muse!"

Another lost fight. Perhaps Morihito was growing too soft nowadays, because it seemed like he gave up half of them ahead of time. He always spoiled Sora, but lately, it was ridiculous how lenient he became, yet he couldn't help himself. Sora had so much pressure on him, he wanted to make sure it wasn't piling up.

"Fine, but you have to - “

"Leave the work when you tell me, yes! Don't worry, I'll be quiet so you can sleep." He leaned in, and Morihito complied with a small peck to his lips. "You'll see tomorrow when you hear the amazing song I'll have."

He made no effort to correct him that tomorrow was already, in fact, today, and that it took him more than a few hours to create something that resembled a melody, much less a song.

It was okay, though, since it was Sora.

The bed was much colder after Sora left. He kept his promise to stay quiet and Morihito could barely hear the typing from the other room if he didn't focus on it. Unlike Sora's playing, it was hesitant and had no rhythm. The Sora who was writing songs was very different from the Sora who was singing them, Morihito quickly learned.

He sunk into his bed, knowing very well that at least one of them should be the responsible adult and maintain a normal daily routine. Not only that, he knew he should sleep for Sora'ssake, so he can wake him up when he falls asleep in his chair. He should do it so he can wake up on time and make breakfast for them, too.

If only things were that easy.

His mind was still wandering, thinking about Tama. Tama and her mews, adding to the harmony of Sora's performance. He only took notice of that the second time he visited. Tama was so used to Sora's _concerts_ that she mewed whenever Sora picked his guitar. Paired with Sora's affectionate eyes at her when he sang passionately while mispronouncing the words, it was such a heartwarming memory. At that time, he wished Sora would look at him like that. He wished Sora would sing these songs for him.

Yes, that was pure jealousy, towards a cat, nonetheless. But that jealousy turned into awe when he found out that Sora wrote a song for Tama. Even though it had silly lyrics, it was still a song for her.

 _"What’s that?”_ He asked Sora, looking at the notes scribbled in the corner of his notebook’s page.

_"Ah, yesterday, I wrote a short song for Tama-chan, since she’s my biggest fan!”_

Hey now, Morihito wanted to tell him, she wasn’t. Morihito was pretty sure _he_ was. 

_"Can I hear it?"_ He was hopeful but somewhat skeptical. It's been a long time since Sora showed anyone one of his own works. He would go to karaoke bars with friends all the time, he would sit down with Morihito to mess around on the guitar almost every other day, but he wouldn't show any of his songs.

Later, when they were in the music room, Sora played him that song. He struggled with the piano, because of a hard part he included, mostly to show off his composing skills, which he couldn't translate to his piano skills, funnily enough, so Morihito took over that for him. And they sat next to each other on the bench, knees pressing and shoulders barely brushing when Morihito reached for the higher notes. He still felt the chills he had when that happened. Back then, he hadn't even realized that he was in love, but he was sure he already fell in love by then.

All those memories bubbling, no wonder he couldn't sleep. And, if his clock was any indication, falling asleep was already out of question.

Taking the time to leave the bed, he set on going to the workroom, where he found Sora sitting on the chair in a terrible posture, one that he'll regret in a few more days, staring at the screen.

"Hello." He hugged Sora from behind and allowed himself a kiss on the top of his head "The songwriting going well?"

"Eh, I want to make it more...more _dan dan!_ "

The scary part was that it made sense. "Okay, make it more _dan dan_ , I guess. Why not?"

"Because it's a bit of a _whoosh_ right now, and I like that."

"So you want to keep both of those ideas? Balance them?"

"Yep!" Sora turned his head up. "It's hard because I have the lyrics for the chorus already. "You know how much of a pain in the ass it is when you need to fit the melody to the lyrics."

"It doesn’t flow as well, yeah."

The software showed one complete bar, but knowing Sora, it was a few ideas mashed into one sheet, because that was how he wrote it. No one beside Sora could read his first drafts.

"Are you going to write the lyrics about Tama?" He wondered, since the last song about Tama was silly and not as serious. In that case, Sora wouldn't want to release that song. It would be more of a passion project.

"Nope! It’s about you.”

Oh.

"Really?”

"Yes, c’mon, Mori, it’s not the first time I’m writing a song for you!"

It wasn't. It wasn't the second or the third, not even the fourth time. Sora wrote many songs about their band, about their high school experiences, and about their relationship, both the platonic and romantic aspects of it. He wrote songs for Morihito, too, songs with mushy lyrics about how much he loves him, songs he proudly sang to him when they were lazing in the living room doing nothing. He wrote songs exclusive for them, songs that the rest of Soara didn't hear, because it was their special songs. Sora even admitted that some of the early songs of Soara were about Morihito, indirectly most times, but awfully clear in the bolder ones in a hindsight.

Still, Morihito couldn't help but feel dumbfounded whenever Sora said it. lt never sunk in that he was that special for Sora.

"Any-way! You can’t stay here. I need to concentrate!"

"Right." He gave Sora's shoulder a light squeeze and decided to leave him be. He can use the time to cook something for them. "Anything specific for breakfast?"

"I’ll go with whatever you want." 

Good thing Sora wasn't very picky with his food.

With the sound of the frying pan, he found himself humming. He didn't recognize the song, must be something he heard on the radio, but there was something nostalgic about the tune. He was so immersed in cooking that he didn't notice Sora coming into the kitchen.

"Oh, Mori, that’s it! That was the one!"

"Eh?" He jumped around. "Oh, Sora, you scared me."

"Sorry, sorry." He snuck beside Morihito and, in a swift movement, put his head against Morihito's shoulder. "But that was the song I sang to Tama, for sure!"

"Really? Huh, I did think it was familiar." He couldn't resist the need to kiss Sora's nose.

"You're so kissy today." Despite saying so, Sora let Morihito kiss his face a bit more.

"I reckon...it is the same amount as usual." He said between kisses.

"Jeez, aren't you greedy today, Mori? I guess I have no choice but to spoil you".

He returned to the pan, to make sure the food wasn't burning off, and in the background, he heard Sora breaking into one of his performances, like in the past. He made up for the lack of the guitar with sheer enthusiasm. Starting with a slow song, then another one he sang to Morihito countless times before, and afterward, he followed with songs of Soara.

By the time the food was ready, he was plainly shouting, not caring anymore about reaching the right notes. The neighbors might've not appreciated it, but for Morihito, it was the most endearing thing in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Watching the second season of Tsukiuta made me remember how much I miss Tsukipro, especially Soara and Growth :( Can't wait for the second season of Tsukipro already!~  
> 2\. I absolutely love Toshi's singing, and I wrote this fanfic while listening to some of his original songs~  
> 3\. Never in my life have I felt so annoyed because of someone's full first name. I shorten Mori's name all the time, sometimes I almost forget it's just a nickname...  
> 4\. Lookie, I wrote another fanfic about a character Ono Yuki voiced. Now you know why I love his gentle voice so much (Sorry, Koga, Ono Yuki's voice is way too nice to be a wild ~~furry~~ wolf boy lol).  
> 5\. I don't think there are many people in the fandom nowadays, but it's still nice to write for this franchise. I sit on a million morisora fanfic I wrote two years ago and never published. Maybe, someday...


End file.
